1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of producing a light emitting apparatus, and more particularly relates to a method of producing a light emitting apparatus which method makes it possible to adjust the luminance and chromaticity of light emitted from the light emitting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a conventional light emitting apparatus.
As shown in FIG. 1, a light emitting apparatus 100 includes a light emitting element housing 101, through-vias (plugs) 102, a light emitting element 103, a translucent substrate 106, and a fluorescent-substance-containing resin 107.
In the light emitting element housing 101, a recess 108 for housing the light emitting element 103 and through holes 109 are formed. The through-vias 102 are formed in the through holes 109 of the light emitting element housing 101. The light emitting element 103 is electrically connected to the through-vias 102 by way of bumps 111.
The translucent substrate 106 is placed on the light emitting element housing 101 so as to close the recess 108. The fluorescent-substance-containing resin 107 is formed on a side 106A (the side facing the light emitting element 103) of the translucent substrate 106.
The light emitting apparatus 100 is preferably configured so that the light emitted from the light emitting element 103 and transmitted by the fluorescent-substance-containing resin 107 (light emitted from the light emitting apparatus 100) has desired luminance and chromaticity.
As described above, the through-vias 102 are formed in the light emitting element housing 101 and the light emitting element 103 is electrically connected to the through-vias 102. The light emitting apparatus 100 is produced by bonding the translucent substrate 106, on which the fluorescent-substance-containing resin 107 is preformed, onto the light emitting element housing 101 having the above structure (see, for example, patent document 1).
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-110146
Meanwhile, when there are multiple light emitting elements 103, their characteristics (such as luminance and chromaticity of emitted light) may not necessarily be the same. Therefore, when producing multiple light emitting apparatuses 100, it is necessary to adjust the thickness of the fluorescent-substance-containing resin 107 for each of the light emitting apparatuses 100 to obtain the desired luminance and chromaticity of emitted light.
However, since the fluorescent-substance-containing resin 107 is formed on the side 106A of the translucent substrate 106 which side 106A faces the light emitting element 103, it is difficult to adjust the thickness of the fluorescent-substance-containing resin 107 so that the light emitted from the light emitting apparatus 100 attains the desired luminance and chromaticity. Also, this difficulty results in a low yield rate of the light emitting apparatus 100.